Tsukiyo Kujyo
Character OverviewEdit Tsukiyo Kujyō (九条 月夜 Kujō Tukiyo) is a lover of the moon and the 8th holder of a Runaway spirit. In addition, she is the holder of the third revealed goddess, Vulcan. Personality Generally, Tsukiyo shows no interest in people whom she considers "not perfect" in her world and would ignore them. Her trusted doll and only friend is Luna which she's dreaming to go to the moon with one day. She is also shown to sleep with Luna. After her conquest, Tsukiyo was thought to be the same but she has shown signs of change. When she found out about the rumors of Kanon and Keima, she briefly returned back to her old habits. Abilities Tsukiyo has demonstrated adequate skills in handling a telescope, as she have been using it for a long time. It remains unknown if she has good grades in school as she has never been seen in class in the manga. Appearance Tsukiyo has long, orange-blond hair that flows down with two princess curls of hair draping the sides of her face. Tsukiyo is usually depicted wearing her school uniform however, her uniform's inner shirt is a darker color, her skirt has a dark frill, and like Kanon in the anime, she wears a gem around her neck. It is very much unknown what she wears in her daily life although she is shown wearing doll clothes made by Elsie when she shrunk. She also owns a raincoat for rainy days. Background Tsukiyo lives in a divorced family. Because of this, Tsukiyo started to believe that people are imperfect. Due to her parents bickering, she saw emotions as ugly and attempted to live a life of only beauty. With the possessions she has, it is speculated that Tsukiyo may have come from a somewhat wealthy family. Character History Moon Child Arc On their first encounter, Keima was standing on her carpet and Tsukiyo slapped Keima and sent him flying. After that, Keima told her how the way that she smacked him was necessary and shows his favorite character from his PFP, Yokkyun. Tsukiyo disrespected Yokkyun and said to him that it was just a doodling. Elsie was searching for Keima, but he was left speechless because of what Tsukiyo said about Yokkyun. After that, Elsie sees Keima, and her sensor goes off where Tsukiyo is the new holder of a spirit. Later, Elsie told Keima that Tsukiyo is the next holder of the spirit, but Keima refuses to free her from it. Keima wants to curse her after what she said about Yokkyun. Later, Tsukiyo had been looking to the moon, but the spirit activated and she shrunk to the size of Luna. The next days were coming and Elsie was reading the school new paper and sees that Tsukiyo has been missing since yesterday after the guard from school had seen only carpet, tea and her telescope. Elsie had been thinking that the curse was too strong, but Keima denies that and told Elsie that she must use her sensor to locate the missing Tsukiyo. After that, the sensor activated in the Astronomy Club; Keima told Elsie that she must make a replica of the key to get in. Keima then sees that Tsukiyo had been shrunken and became shocked after what he's seeing by her. Keima then changed his mind and offers to help Tsukiyo, but Tsukiyo does not want it if Keima is the one who helps her. Keima saw that Tsukiyo got injured when trying to reach the Astronomy Club. Keima stands for it to help Tsukiyo before she hurts herself more. Keima needs Elsie's help for the quest to reach the event. Elsie created a very beautiful house where Tsukiyo stays in and she gave Keima a compliment even with his sense of art. After Tsukiyo had been taking a milk bath, she starts shrinking even more and soon became smaller than her doll, Luna. After seeing that Luna was looking at her, Tsukiyo gets scared and yells for Keima's help. After that Keima appeared, she wants to sleep and after hearing that Keima 'sees the ending,' she becomes mad. She escaped throughout the craft and were coming in one big adventure. Keima told Elsie that she must help during the search for her. Later, after Keima finds her at the top of the roof, he held her down and telling her not to jump. After that, she fell down expediently; Keima chased after her where Elsie realized that Keima and Tsukiyo were having troubles. She used her hagoromo to rescue them. After the conquest, Elsie almost forgot to capture the runaway spirit and tells Keima that she has seen it in a shape of a frog. After seeing that Tsukiyo removed her carpet, Elsie told Keima smirkingly that he could also have the guts to not play games anymore. While Keima denies this, Tsukiyo points her telescope towards Keima. Old Conquest Arc The fourth day of the goddess search, Keima finishes the events with Shiori in the library. After she leaves, while Keima is still in the library, the windows closes and the lights go off. Wondering what's happening, Keima is suddenly attacked by the bookshelves and tables. Keima thinks this is one of three things: a trick, his dream, or a paranormal phenomenon. Thinking it is Vintage that is attacking him, Keima puts himself in the way of an incoming bookcase to see if it's true. The bookcase moves out off the way, showing the enemy does not wish to kill Keima. Seeing that there is no need to flee from harm, Keima looks for the enemy, Keima sees Tsukiyo's doll, Luna, floating in the air. He now believes that the goddess is in Tsukiyo. Keima is smashed in between two bookcases by Luna. The doll then starts to speak, saying, "Don't come near to Tsukiyo." Then the doll states that she's the goddess Vulcan and that a filthy and dishonorable human like Keima shouldn't come near Tsukiyo. Noticing that if he had the paper Shiori gave him earlier, Vulcan will be much more infuriated. He throws the paper to the side slowly, but the goddess notices it. Releasing the shelves, Vulcan goes to pick up the piece of paper. Keima takes this chance to escape as Vulcan looks at piece of paper from a recipe book. As he escapes from the library window, Keima orders Vulcan to return the library to it's original state; for some reason the goddess obeys. Keima heads for the Astronomy Clubroom to look for Tsukiyo, but before this, he finds Nikaido. Though Vulcan takes chase after Keima, because there's a human around, the goddess can't make any moves upon him. Keima is then "guided" by Nikaido to the club room, but Tsukiyo was not in the Astronomy Club. Leaving the teacher behind, Keima heads to the rooftop to find Tsukiyo in the goddess-form. With a halo over Tsukiyo's head, Vulcan states that she is weak, not able to hear well or see well or even walk. But Vulcan is able to move objects on her own will. Vulcan sends a bench towards Keima, only catch him by his scarf. After some moments, Vulcan releases herself, and lets Tsukiyo take control. Tsukiyo agrees with Vulcan where she does not wish to see Keima ever again. Even after hearing this, Keima continues to try and embrace Tsukiyo. However, Vulcan continues to beat him up with floor tiles and benches. Even so, Keima stands, saying that he'll die in order to protect Tsukiyo. Seeing his determination, Tsukiyo believes in Keima and stops Vulcan. As she does that, a bench accidentally falls onto Keima's head, making him unconscious. After these events, Tsukiyo has Keima's head upon her lap, as she asks Vulcan why she dropped the bench. Vulcan says it was an accident, because Tsukiyo interfered. Tsukiyo remembers that Keima had said that he wished for her to love him back. Responding to these thoughts, Tsukiyo lifts his body up and kisses him on the cheek. When she does though, she feels pain. Keima awakens and holds her as angel-like wings grow from her back. Keima has returned to his home, only to see Fiore taking control of the situation. Though Keima is caught by her, Vulcan appears and takes care of the situation. Vulcan fully believes that Keima only loves Tsukiyo, therefore she trusts him. After Keima manages to capture Fiore with Vulcan and Diana's help, they are able to break the spell that has been put upon Kanon (Apollo).Though it is a success, Apollo has submerged herself along with Kanon which render them in a coma-like state for a period of time. Therefore Keima has to find another Goddess in order to break the spell. Later, Tsukiyo (while sleeping) is brought to Keima's house and back, without knowing any of the commission made by the Jupiter sisters. Mai High Festival Arc At the Mai-High festival, Tsukiyo, along with Vulcan, was shown to be captured by a Vintage member. After that, she, along with her fellow classmate Mio, was being held in Vintage Headquarters as Lune decides to kill her along with the other 10. Later, due to the events and actions of Keima, Runaway Spirit Squad and the goddesses, she, along with the other captured targets, were freed. Heart of Jupiter Arc Tsukiyo, upon knowing that Keima has returned, jumped on-top of him. She told him to have tea with her and Luna on the rooftop. Relationships Luna She has a strong bond with Luna, her doll. Tsukiyo only depends upon Luna and Luna is the only perfection Tsukiyo ever had. Tsukiyo treats Luna greatly even though Luna is a doll. Tsukiyo also wished that she was like Luna, however when Tsukiyo started shrinking smaller than Luna, Tsukiyo became afraid. Tsukiyo promises that she and Luna are going to live their life on the moon. Keima Katsuragi She first disrespected Keima all because of Yokkyun and stated that it is "just a doodling". Keima was in an outrage and wanted to curse her all because of Yokkyun. After that, Elsie had sensed the spirit inside of Tsukiyo, he decided that he would help her to get the spirit out of her body. Keima had been undergoing many difficulties, too humiliating, for her. Tsukiyo knew that Keima was using her for something where this is confirmed after Keima says out right "I can see the ending." Keima and Elsie started chasing after her after realizing that she had been escaping throughout the craft. After that, Keima found her at the rooftop, and she apologizes which also causes the spirit to be released. After her conquest, she shows some interest in Keima. But when the rumors about Kanon goes around she starts to harden her feelings and shows hate against Keima, but it is not too deep yet. After that, Keima blows his cover and Tsukiyo goes as far as to say that she does not want to see his face. But when Keima persists to get her love, she finally complies that she'll trust him. Vulcan Vulcan is one of the six goddesses of Jupiter Sisters, and Tsukiyo is her host. When Keima was in the library to conquer Shiori, Vulcan used Luna to observe Keima who was being friendly with Shiori, and after the incident with Kanon, believed he was three timing. After Shiori had left, Vulcan used her powers to threaten Keima to prevent him from approaching Tsukiyo. At the moment, Tsukiyo believes that Vulcan is just Luna. Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals